Sakura Chirari
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = February 21, 2007 February 28, 2007 (Single V) March 10, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2006 |length = 12:14 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Wakkyanai (Z) 4th indies single (2006) |Next = Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2nd single (2007) }} Sakura Chirari (桜チラリ; Cherry Blossoms Scattering) is ℃-ute's 1st major label single. It was released on February 21, 2007 under the zetima label in limited edition (includes a 24-page photo booklet), and a regular edition (includes a photocard). The Single V DVD was released on February 28, 2007. Tracklist CD #Sakura Chirari #JUMP #Sakura Chirari (Instrumental) Single V #Sakura Chirari #Sakura Chirari (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V #Sakura Chirari (Close-up Live Ver. at Nihon Seinenkan) #*Performance from ℃-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ #Sakura Chirari (Dance Shot Ver.) #Sakura Chirari TV SPOT Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Umeda Erika *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna TV Performances *2007.02.12 Oha Star *2007.02.18 Hello! Morning *2007.02.23 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.03.09 Pop Jam *2007.03.22 Utaban *2007.04.21 J-MELO Concert Performances ;Sakura Chirari *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gocoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *°C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is °C-ute's Day~ *°C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with Berryz Koubou) *Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (with Berryz Koubou) *°C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *°C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~Five~ *Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;JUMP *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Single Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Sakura Chirari *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi JUMP *Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun Oricon Ranking and Sales *'Total sales:' 26,595 Single V *'Total sales:' 7,200 Video File:℃-ute 『桜チラリ』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. Trivia *In April 2012, ℃-ute posted a remake of the Dance Shot Ver. on their Official YouTube Channel with only the current members, but the vocals were still the same. *This is their first single without Murakami Megumi. *This is the first single in Hello! Project to have an Event V. *This was ℃-ute's lowest selling single until SHOCK!. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Sakura Chirari, JUMP cs:Sakura Chirari Category:C-ute Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:2007 Event Vs